


[Art|| wives]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Genderbend, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: genderbent David and Patrick on their wedding day (aka Daveigh and Patricia, part 3)]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	[Art|| wives]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/615519521264091136) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
